run boy, run
by sallita
Summary: Nachkriegszeit Hermine x Draco
1. 1

Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, selbst nach der alles entscheidenden Schlacht war das Leben nicht unbedingt einfach geworden. Es war anders geworden, aber nicht einfacher. Sie hatten die dunkle Seite bezwungen, gestürzt und nun mussten sie sich alle mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigen und die zerstörten Dinge reparieren. Selbstverständlich war nicht alles zu reparieren, doch zu flicken konnte man es immerhin probieren.

Während die Wochen und Monate vergingen hatten sie vieles erreicht, doch eine letzte Sache musste das goldene Trio noch bewerkstelligen – ihren Abschluss nachholen. Auch wenn sie das goldene Trio war, das letzten Endes gemeinsam mit Harry Potter die dunkle Magie bezwungen hatten, hatten sie nicht sonderlich viel Mitspracherecht bei den Strafen und Verhandlungen für die Kriegsgefangenen. Nicht, dass sie sich drum rissen bei den Gerichtsterminen anwesend zu sein, es war einfacher für die Jugendlichen diese Details nicht zu erfahren.

Jeder Mensch hatte ihnen gesagt und versichert, dass sie keinen Abschluss machen mussten, um eine berufliche Karriere zu starten, doch sie wollten keine Extrabehandlung. Sie wollten ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts machen und einen verdienten Abschluss mit nach Hause nehmen.

Harry hatte über die vergangenen Monate bei den Weasleys gewohnt, gemeinsam mit Ron, während Hermine ihre Eltern zurückgeholt hatte und ihnen alles gebeichtet hatte. Es war kein einfacher Schritt gewesen, doch es war das einzig richtige für sie gewesen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatten es ihre Eltern auch akzeptiert und hatten Verständnis aufbringen können. So hatte sich alles wieder einigermaßen eingerenkt und hatte einen neuen Alltag geschaffen.

Hermine hatte nicht mehr viele Wochen Zeit und sie würde gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron zurückkehren und doch bestand sie auf ein wenig Abstand und Ruhe. Sie liebte die Jungs, doch die Monate hatten an ihnen gezehrt und sie wollte noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich selbst haben bevor sie wieder Monatelang zusammengeschweißt waren.

So kam es, dass Hermine an einem warmen Sommertag auf den Balkon ihres Zimmers stellte und die Umgebung beobachtete. Jedes einzelne Detail der Natur nahm sie mit Blicken in sich auf und versuchte sie krampfhaft zu speichern. Man konnte sagen, dass sie Ängste entwickelt hatte über die lange Schlacht. Ängste geliebte Dinge zu verlieren. Mit einer inneren Unruhe stand sie dort und hielt sich an dem Geländer fest. Sie musste tief ein und ausatmen um sich wieder beruhigen zu können. Ihre Augen suchten einen Punkt an dem sie sich festhalten konnten.

Baum. Wiese. Straße. Auto. Garten. Malfoy. Blumenbeet. Himmel. Geländer. Haus.

Ihr Kopf ruckte wieder zurück und sie starrte auf den Jungen, der sie mit seinen kalten Augen anblickte. Sprachlos öffnete sich ihr Mund und so starrten sie einander einfach nur gebannt an. Dort stand er einfach. Er wirkte so unwirklich und vollkommen fehl am Platz aus. Draco Malfoy konnte nicht einfach in ihrem Garten stehen und sie mit einem forschenden Blick anschauen. Hermine blinzelte und schon war er verschwunden. Irritiert starrte sie noch einen Moment an die Stelle, an der er eben noch stand und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

Das war doch absurd, er konnte nicht einfach bei ihr im Garten stehen. Ihr Gehirn spielte ihr einen üblen Streich und machte sich über sie lustig indem es ihr solche Dinge projizierte. Als ob ausgerechnet er hier auftauchen würde.

„Hallo Granger.", ihre Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft ins Geländer als sie seine Stimme hinter sich hörte. War es doch keine Einbildung gewesen oder wurde ihr Kopf immer perfider? Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Den Impuls sich einfach umzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen unterdrückte sie. Sie wusste wie er aussah. Er hatte wieder einen annehmbaren Haarschnitt, trug eine schwarze Hose und dazu ein dunkelblaues hochgekrempeltes Hemd. Ein wenig zu warm für den Hochsommer, doch es passte zu ihm. Warum tat er das nur? Warum war er bis zu ihr nach Hause gekommen und durchbrach somit eine durchsichtige Barriere? Sie dachte, dass sie die Gedanken und Geschichten, die sie Beide verbanden, in der Schlacht gelassen hatte. Dort gehörten sie hin und nicht hier an Ort und Stelle. Es war einiges geschehen als der Krieg ausgebrochen war und auch zwischen ihnen war einiges vorgefallen. Sie bereute kaum etwas davon – doch es gehörte nicht an solch einen Ort wie ihr Heim.

„Danke.", sein leise Stimme drang mit einer solchen Wucht zu ihr durch, dass sie sich ruckartig umdrehte, doch nur einen freien Blick in ihr Zimmer hatte. Was war das eben gewesen? Er war vorbeigekommen und hatte sich bei ihr bedankt? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte sich verhört, genau! Ihr Verstand hatte ihr einen Streich gespielt, der es einfach in sich hatte und sie reizen wollte. Er wollte, dass sie verrückt wurde und sie musste sich beruhigen. Ein- und ausatmen. Ihre Hände taten weh und ihr Kopf schwirrte. Als ob Draco Malfoy zu ihr gekommen wäre und sich bedankt hätte. Niemals. Sie hatten damals gesagt, nein er hatte gesagt, dass er alles leugnen würde, wenn es drauf ankommen würde und dort hatte sie ihm zum ersten Mal zu hundert Prozent Glauben geschenkt.

Hermine biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und schaute sich noch einmal um.

Baum. Wiese. Straße. Auto. Garten. Blumenbeet. Himmel. Geländer. Haus.

Genau, jetzt ergab das Bild wieder einen ordentlichen Sinn und es wirkte in Ordnung. So wie sie es von ihrem Heim eben kannte. Aufgewühlt ging sie wieder ins Haus und wollte eines ihrer Schulbücher nochmals durchgehen. Zaubertränke. Nicht, dass sie jeden Trank nicht bereits beherrschte, doch man konnte nicht sicher sein. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch auf ihren Tisch nahm ihr jedoch jeden Zweifel, dass ihr Verstand Spielchen mit ihr spielte.

Dort lang nämlich ein [URL= /wp-content/uploads/2010/10/lederarmband_schwarz_plaid_gravur_ ]Lederband[/URL], das ihr mehr als nur bekannt vorkam. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie sackte auf ihr Sofa. Es stimmte also. Er hatte es geschafft und war bei ihr im sicheren zu Hause gewesen. Ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und sie krallte sich in ihre Decke. Ihre Vergangenheit hatte sie eingeholt und drohte sie zu überrennen und zu erdrücken. Warum tat er das nur?

„Das war ich dir schuldig.", seine Stimme riss sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sie starrte zum offenen Balkon, durch den er in eingedrungen war. Seit wann konnte man sie so schnell aus dem Konzept bringen und sich auch noch so lautlos an sie anschleichen? Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst würde ihr das noch zum Verhängnis werden.

„Nichts bist du mir schuldig.", krächzte sie und blickte ihn aufgewühlt an. Was wollte er nur von ihr? Es war doch alles klar gewesen damals und er hatte selbst versagt, dass er alles verleugnen würde, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Das sehe ich anders.", seine Stimme war monoton, sein Blick galt nur ihr alleine und doch spürte sie keinen Hohn, mit dem er ihr normalerweise begegnete. Was hatte ihn nur so verändert? Was hatte sie denn nur so verändert? Normalerweise hätte sie einen bissigen Kommentar für ihn übrig gehabt, doch jetzt fiel ihr nichts Annäherndes ein.

„Du irrst dich, gewaltig. Ich will nichts und ich dachte für dich war das auch klar gewesen.", ihre Stimme hatte sich im Gegensatz zu ihrem restlichen Körper gefangen. Noch immer stand er in ihrem Zimmer und blickte nur sie an. Es kam ihr alles so surreal an und absurd. Vor einem Jahr hätte sie über diese Vorstellung noch gelacht und ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt und doch stand er jetzt bei ihr und bedankte sich bei ihr.

Hermine stand vorsichtig auf und ging auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab fest in ihren Fingern und doch zuckte er keinen Moment. War ein Hauch von Genugtuung in seinem Blick? Erwartete er von ihr, dass sie ihn verletzte oder gar umbrachte? Nein, es war etwas anderes als Genugtuung, etwas anderes las sie ihn seinem Blick, doch es war so untypisch für ihn, dass sie es nicht deuten konnte. Hermine ließ sich keine Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden. Sie musste aufhören ihn verstehen zu wollen. Es würde nie geschehen, dass sie ihn durchschaute und seinen Blick deuten zu können. Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie nach seinem Arm und in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren sie aus ihrem zu Hause verschwunden.


	2. 2

**2#**

Sobald sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte, ließ sie seinen Arm los. Automatisch ging sie zwei Schritte zurück, um wenigstens ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen gewinnen zu können. Sie hatte einfach verschwinden müssen mit ihm. Es war immerhin ihr Heim gewesen in das er eingedrungen war und es war ihr mehr als nur unangenehm, dass sie dort mit ihm war. Hermine atmete tief durch, während er noch immer an Ort und Stelle stand und nicht einmal blinzelte. Was wollte er denn nur von ihr? War denn nicht alles bereits geklärt gewesen? Sie hatten alles geschafft und hatten nun den verdienten Frieden – also warum fing er wieder von vorne an?

„Du bist mir überhaupt nichts schuldig!", wiederholte sie die Worte, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten in ihrem Zimmer gesagt hatte. Hier mitten im nichts war es einfacher für sie mit ihm zu sprechen. Der erste Gedanke, der Hermine kam, war ein Ort an dem es keine Erinnerungen mit ihm gab. Es war erstaunlicherweise nicht einfach gewesen, doch schließlich hatte sie sie beide in einen Supermarkt mitten in der Innenstadt von London gebracht. Hier hatte sie mit Ron und Harry Lebensmittel eingekauft bevor ihre Reise losging und alles seinen Lauf genommen hatte.

Nun stand sie in dem Tante Emma Laden zwischen Nudeln und Bohnen und schaute auf einen Jungen – nein einen Mann – der sich wohl nie die Blöße geben musste selbst einzukaufen.

„Doch, ich finde ich bin dir etwas schuldig.", seine Stimme war noch immer ohne Hohn und Bitterkeit getränkt und fast konnte sie ihm glauben schenken. Ja, sie wünschte sich ihm glauben zu können. Doch sie wusste genau wie das enden würde und noch einmal konnte sie das sicherlich nicht mitmachen. Dafür waren ihr Körper und ihre Seele nicht bereit. Heftig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und wich weitere Schritte von ihm, als er auf sie zuging.

„Wir haben alles geklärt, also hör auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben!", das hatte ihr Therapeut ihr auch gesagt. Nach der Schlacht hatte sie die Order bekommen sich psychologisch durchchecken zu lassen und er hatte ihr nahegelegt die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken. Auch auf seinen Rat hin hatte sie den Abstand zu Ron und Harry gewollt. Sie waren seit der Schulzeit das Goldene Trio und sie musste endlich anfangen _nur_ Hermine Granger zu sein. Nicht Teil einer Sache, sondern die Sache selbst. Und wie sollte sie das schaffen, wenn Malfoy in ihr Leben trat und solche Dinge von sich gab.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Aber es geht nicht. Ich würde gerne damit abschließen, aber so einfach geht das für mich nicht.", wäre sie doch nur bei ihren Freunden, dann hätte sie jetzt nicht mit ihm alleine sein müssen und sich darüber Gedanken machen müssen. Nein, es war richtig, dass sie von den Beiden getrennt war, doch es war nicht richtig, dass sie jetzt dafür mit Malfoy zusammen war. Der Kuss, der während der Schlacht zwischen ihr und Ron gewesen war, war aus einem vollkommen falschen Grund geschehen und sie bereute es abgrundtief Ron solche Hoffnungen bereitet hatte. Es war einfach über sie gekommen, weil sie dachte sterben zu müssen. Hätte sie nur anders gehandelt, doch es war zu spät und es gehörte der Vergangenheit an – also musste sie es hinter sich lassen.

„Ich will davon nichts hören, Malfoy.", sie drehte sich um und wollte verschwinden. Sie dachte es wäre einfacher wenn sie nicht in ihrem Heim waren, doch es war kein Stück einfacher. Die Geräuschkulisse, die Menschen, Malfoy selbst, es brachte sie um den Verstand und dem musste sie entgehen. Doch anscheinend war es für ihn nicht so einfach zu beenden, denn keinen Wimpernschlag später stand er plötzlich vor ihr. Verdammte Zauberer, dachte sie sich im Stillen und hoffte, dass es keiner bemerkt hatte. Sie waren in Muggellondon, Menschen konnten mit Magie nichts anfangen und noch immer galt das Geheimhaltungsgebot. Kein Muggel durfte erfahren, dass es Magie, Zauberer, Hexen und magische Wesen gab. Jedoch lief sie gerade Gefahr, dass durch seine Taten jemand dahinter kam. Er schien ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zu handeln, denn auch auf ihren erschrockenen Blick hin, galt sein emotionsloser Blick immer noch ihr.

Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig als wieder mit ihm zu verschwinden. Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag nahm sie seinen Arm und brachte sie Beide weg. Dieses Mal hatte sie einen einsameren Ort gewählt. Der Strand. Der Strand, an dem sie einen Freund hatten beerdigen müssen. Ein Freund, der sich für sie geopfert hatte und dessen ehemaliger Herr nun an besagtem Grab stand.

Anders als beim ersten Mal ließ sie seinen Arm nicht los und wich auch keinen Schritt weg. Zu sehr war sie an das Erlebnis erinnert, das sie mit dem Ort verband. Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich, ihr Atem begann unkontrollierter zu werden, hyperventilierte. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie spürte wie die Dunkelheit über sie hineinbrach.

„Granger.", als hätte man sie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen, beruhigte sich ihr gesamter Körper und ihr Kopf schnellte zu der Stimme um. Ein wenig Sorge war in Malfoys Blick zu entdecken, doch sie wich automatisch von ihm weg. Ihr Griff hatte sich mit ihren Schritten auch gelöst und sie merkte kaum, dass sie bereits das Wasser erreicht hatte. Seine Stimme hatte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt und fast hätte sie ihm innerlich gedankt. Doch sie konnte sich noch im letzten Moment stoppen als sie den Mund öffnete.

„Was willst du von mir?", ihre Stimme klang schlapp und sie hatte ihre Schultern sinken lassen. Noch immer stand er vor ihr und schien irgendetwas zu wollen. Dass er sich bedankte konnte doch nicht alles sein. Nein, da steckte noch mehr dahinter und sie war schlichtweg zweigespalten. Einerseits wollte sie genau wissen was ihn zu ihr trieb, doch andererseits wollte sie um ihr Leben laufen. Sie stolperte noch einige Schritte rückwärts um wenigstens einige Meter Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass weglaufen womöglich zwecklos war, da er sie überall finden konnte, doch allein der Gedanke, dass einige wenige Meter zwischen ihnen waren, beruhigte sie ungemein.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken.", nein, es war eine Lüge. Sie konnte ihm das direkt von der Nasenspitze ablesen. Natürlich wollte er sich bei ihr bedanken, doch das war nicht der wahre Grund seines unangekündigten Besuches. Er wusste das und sie ebenfalls. Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an und ging immer weiter ins Meer hinein. Das Wasser war angenehm bei der aufkommenden Hitze und doch fiel ihr gar nicht auf wie weit sie bereits drin war, bis sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und unterging. Erschrocken quietschte sie auf und prustete los als sie wieder Luft bekam. Zwei Hände hatten sie gepackt und trugen sie nun wortlos aus dem Wasser. Malfoy schien keinen Moment gezögert zu haben und hatte sie zurück zum Strand getragen, wo er sie in den Sand setzte.

„Ich bin dir auch etwas schuldig.", als wäre nichts gewesen setzte er sich neben sie und akzeptierte stillschweigend, dass sie ein wenig von ihm wegrückte. Als wäre es das normalste der Welt saß er neben ihr und schaute auf das blaue Meer. Seine Kleidung war ebenso wie ihre durchnässt, doch die angenehmen Sonnenstrahlen sorgten für ein warmes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Hermines nassen Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter, während er seine mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach hinten strich.

„Ich würde sagen wir sind jetzt quitt.", beharrte sie darauf und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Die gesamte Situation war einfach nur surreal und kam ihr vor wie ein elend langer Albtraum, der sie gefangen hielt. Hätte sie vor wenigen Stunden gewusst, was sie jetzt wusste, hätte sie wahrscheinlich das Land verlassen und niemandem Bescheid gegeben. Doch nun saß sie in ihren Sommerferien gemeinsam mit Malfoy am Strand in der Sonne.

„Das sind wir nicht.", seine Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu und sie zog angriffslustig die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ach, waren sie nicht? Er hatte sie gerade aus dem Wasser geholt nachdem sie untergegangen war und er war der Meinung sie waren nicht quitt? Was wollte er denn noch für sie tun damit sie es endlich waren? Für sie gab es überhaupt gar keinen Grund, dass er in ihrer Schuld stand. Dinge waren passiert und sie ließen sich nicht rückgängig machen ohne auch nur ein Gesetz zu brechen.

„Wie gerne ich mit dir jetzt eine Diskussion führen würde ob wir es sind oder nicht – doch das wäre Zeitverschwendung. Du bist dort genauso stur wie ich.", giftete sie ihn an und schnaubte leise. Sie hatte über die Jahre gemerkt, dass sie Beide keine einfachen Charaktere waren und in dieser Situation erschien es ihr als unangebracht mit ihm darüber zu streiten ob er ihr noch was schuldig war oder nicht. Er würde machen was er für richtig hielt und es war ihm egal, ob sie seiner Meinung war oder nicht.

„Ich glaube eine unserer alten Diskussionen wäre gar nicht so schlecht.", irritiert über seine Worte schaute sie ihn von der Seite an und entdeckte, dass er leicht lächelte. Was war denn bitte so lustig, dass er darüber lächeln musste? Ihre Diskussionen während der Schulzeit hatten meist zu Beleidigungen und Duellen geführt und das wünschte er sich? Ja gut, es klang nach ihm, dennoch war seine Aussage vollkommen anders als sie es von ihm kannte.

„Wie willst du deine Schuld begleichen?", ohne auf seine Aussage einzugehen, nochmals zu betonen, dass er ihr nichts schuldig war, stellte sie ihm die Frage und war wirklich mehr als nur neugierig auf seine Antwort. Er musste sich doch irgendwas gedacht haben als er sie aufgesucht hatte und nun war sie auf seine Erklärung gespannt. Wenn es denn wirklich eine gab. Sein Kopf fuhr langsam zu ihr herum und sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht. Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm so von ihm betrachtet zu werden und war bereits im Begriff den Blick abzuwenden, als seine Hände vorschnellten und ihr Gesicht daran hinderten. Erschrocken schaute sie ihm in die Augen und merkte wie er immer näher kam. Was hatte er nur vor? Er konnte doch nicht das tun, was sie dachte, was er tun würde. Ihr Blick schien ihn gar nicht in seiner Handlung abhalten zu können, denn der Abstand wurde immer geringer. Er wurde so gering, dass nur noch ein Blatt zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und sein Atem sorgte für einen angenehmen Schauer auf ihrer Haut. Sie wusste genau wann sie einem Jungen das letzte Mal so nah gekommen war – es war mit Ron gewesen während der Schlacht – und doch war es nicht dasselbe wie gerade. Sie schaute in seine Augen und entdeckte wieder den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck, den sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er bewegte sich kein Stück, weder nach vorn noch zurück. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust und sie wusste genau, dass die gesamte Situation anders war als beim letzten Mal.

Das letzte Mal – damit hatte es schließlich angefangen. Deswegen stand er jetzt in ihrer Schuld. Ihre Gedanken rasten zum besagten Moment, der alles änderte.


End file.
